A Chain of Events
by The Blue Titan
Summary: A collection of drabbles about the Powerpuff Girls. Will include slash, het and femslash relationships as well as general drabbles. Ratings will vary. Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls.
1. A Moment of Calm

**A Moment of Calm**

She smiled to herself, while pouring a cup of tea. Singing some unnamable melody, the blonde merrily sipped her drink. Still grinning, she asked her guest, "So, are you enjoying this little party?"

Of course, she doesn't expect him to answer but Bubbles doesn't care. Before she went on about how his hat went rather well with his polka dot pattern, Blossom burst in, saying "The Mayor called. Let's go!"

The girl sighed in return. Once her sister was out of the room, she said, "I'll be right back…"

And she left Octi, along with her pretend child-hood normalcy, behind.

**... ... ... ...**

**Starting things off with a morbid kind of perspective of being a superhero. **


	2. Friction

**Friction**

Pairing: Mojo x Him

Some days, it seems that they will never stop hating each other.

It's always a battle between the two; one, who uses machinery and wit to commit villainies, while the other manipulates the mind during crimes. It's like hot meeting cold; a most volatile combination and those characteristics tend to be their downfall.

Though, there are times when they utterly despise each other, there are almost an equal amount of times where they can bond without any ill feelings. Of course, these instances are hidden from the public, but something still remains between them.

Why can't hatred rest, after all?

**... ... ...**

**... What can I say, it's a pretty interesting pairing. I hope I did it justice. **


	3. Mind Games

**Mind Games**

Pairing: Mojo x Blossom

_A smirk. _"So, have you finally come to your senses yet? Have you seen what has always been there, right in front of your eyes? Are you willing to join me in my conquest for world domination?"

_A glare. _"What makes you think I would even consider joining you?"

_Another grin. _"Did it ever occur to you that… perhaps I might see you more than just an intellect? Or even a rival?"

_A frown. _"What do you mean by that?"

_A smile. _"Blossom, what if I told you I… liked you?"

Sometimes, she hates constantly competing against him.

Who wouldn't?

… … … …

**My first attempt at Mojo/Blossom. I think I made him a little out-of-character though… Thanks to Dracori for reviewing. **


	4. Unsuspecting

**Unsuspecting **

They all underestimated their power.

Citizens would laugh at their antics and shake their heads while saying, "Those three are at it again!"

The Powerpuff Girls would smile condensendingly, as if the only reason that they would talk to them was to humour them around for a bit, to watch them make fools of themselves.

Even other villains figured that they would never amount to anything; every hero needs at least one pathetic enemy.

So when the day came where they, all of them, could only cough as the disease spread rapidly and deadly, the Amoeba Boys smirked, victory insured.

... ... ... ...

**Okay, I know the Amoeba Boys are rather out-of-character here, but this is just one of my insane fan theories.**


	5. Opposites

**Opposites**

**Pairing: **Snake x Buttercup

She was the rebellious one. She was the girl that was always reprimanded for her actions, usually because they were too violent or too risky. She was, quite frankly, sick and tired of Blossom's authority over her, despite that they were all the same age.

He, however, was not as rebellious as he'd liked to think. He was only a mere teenager, the one that agreed with everything Ace said... even if he didn't really want to. He wanted to be his own person, not some snivelling yes-man to the Gang.

When they first met, something subtle clicked between them.

**... ... ... ...**

**I think there's something cute about a tough girl taking an interest with a repressed guy, what can I say? **


	6. Nighttime High

**Night-time High**

**Pairing: Sedusa x Boogeyman**

"People will find out about us."

She said that one night, only a few days ago when their relationship (if one could call it that) had just started. The moon shone upon them, from high above. Perhaps it was a symbol; maybe their love was just as fleeting as the night itself.

Was she trying to scare him? He scoffed at that idea; was he not the Entity of Fear, after all? But then again, it was just like her trying to gain control by intimidating him…

Staring at him expectantly, she smirked.

"So?" he asked, and she never answered.

… … … …

**Am I the only one who thinks that this pairing could actually work out? The answer is probably so. Anyway, suggest an idea for a drabble or review. **


	7. Heaven

**Heaven**

The last thing she can remember is a blinding white flash.

She frowned, looking at her surroundings. There were creatures flying overhead, just like her, only these ones used wings instead. A melodious song could be heard, solemn but at the same time happy. Sitting on fluffy things that she'd only briefly saw before, the girl wondered where she was.

"Little girl?"

Glancing behind her, she saw one of the creatures with wings. Smiling warmly, he beckoned her closer and said, "Come here, child."

Coming over to him, the angel only hoped that God would take good care of Bunny.

… … … …

**I wondered what would happen after Bunny passed away in "Twisted Sister". This is the result. Hopefully, this won't offend anyone or their beliefs. It's just my interpretation of what might have occurred after.**


End file.
